A need exists in vans, mini vans and extended cab pick-up trucks for out-of-sight storage space for such items as jumper cables, breakdown flares or reflectors, fire extinguishers, gloves, first-aid kits, flashlights, etc. Underseat storage trays are known, but generally, their storage capacity is limited and the accessibility of objects stored in the tray is poor.
Known underseat storage trays, generally, are not long enough to hold longer items such as umbrellas, fishing rods, gun cases, etc. Such storage trays are also typically not easily removable, which may limit available floor space when the seat is folded to an upright position.
Such storage trays are also problematic because a typical plastic or metal tray may create a vehicle rattle problem as flashlights or other hard objects bounce around the tray as the vehicle is driven. In addition, such trays are, generally, expensive to manufacture because they are typically metal or injection molded plastic components, and such trays add an additional manufacturing step at the assembly plant if the tray must be installed in the vehicle separately from the vehicle seat. For example, the tray may be mounted directly to the vehicle floor pan, which results in significant assembly costs.
It is, accordingly, desirable to provide an improved underseat storage bin.